Beware the Dark Goddess Revealed
by 0 Darkmoon Child 0
Summary: Sakura was an everyday girl until her brother going missing suddenly throws her into the lives of Inuyasha and Co. and she falls madly in love with someone the despise most...
1. Unwanted Surprises

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any other characters associated with him, but any other character in this fan fiction is of my own creation. _

_This fan fiction has a fictional character of my own creation as the main character. The main pairings in this fan fic is Inu/Kag Mir/Sang Koga/and some one i am as of yet not disclosing and sesshy/ and someone i am not yet disclosing. There will be severe lemons and some yaoi (boy on boy) coupling so fair warning. _

_A/N: If there is anything you do not understand please feel free to complain or comment through reviews._

Chapter 1: Unwanted Surprise

"Penelope, can you please come set the table for dinner!"

Penelope Tanner turned from picking field daisies to face her small family home that she shared with her family and eight siblings. It was small and quaint, but it was all they had. It sat on their ten acres of farm land. She smiled as she ran towards her mother standing just inside her back door.

When she got within speaking distance, she looked up at her mother. A quirky little smile playing on her lips as she handed her mother the bunch of flowers freshly picked. The smile vanished when she saw how puffy and red her mother's eyes looked.

"Momma, what's wrong?" her heart began pounding in her chest.

"Pen, my sweet baby girl, we need to talk," her mother's voice broke as she stared at her daughter.

She sighed pulling her daughter in a tight embrace before moving away. She looked at her daughter who was so much different than her other daughters. Penelope's black hair contrasting with her sister's fair curls. Her emerald green eyes to their brown. her daughter was beautiful in every way. Tall and shapely where he sisters where short and thin. She was everything her sisters weren't. So much like her twin brother, yet so much different.

"Penelope, your brother's missing. A girl came looking for you saying she needs your help and that it is time for you to go," she wiped her eyes and took a deep breath looking away from the startled girl," your not really my daughter, I took you in as just a little toddler. Your real name is Sakura Niwa. Your brother's name is Heero Uni. Your are not from this time period- you were born hundreds of years ago, during the Fuedal Era. You are a hanyou, your brother is a ningen though. He really is seven months your elder."

Her mother glanced back over to her daughter to find tears trickling down her face. She moved towards her. Her daughter moved back staring at her, her face showing her pain.

"Sakura, the pendant you wear- it's magic, it keeps you looking human, please do not remove it. Whatever you do, never remove that pendant. She will be back soon to get you. She's right. It's time for you to go- please go pack."

- pronounced Yu-nee

_A/N Sorry so short, I promise the next chapter will be longer, but I don't know by how much!!! . This is my first posted fan fic although I've been writing for a while. This is just for fun, so don't be too harsh on me. Please r&r!!!! I refuse to post the next chapter ((which I am almost finished with)) until i receive 15 reviews or at least someone tells me they want to read more. T.T Hope ya like it. _


	2. The Cold One

_Disclaimer: I still do not own Inuyasha and Co. although not to say I haven't tried to get my hands on it..._

_Thanks everyone for the awesome reviews I hope you keep reviewing!!! Thank you so much for the encouragement and please review more that way I know my story is at least being read...even if its to say something mean or critical. It would be fun to just sit there and criticize me...wouldn't it?_

**Chapter 2: Cold**

Sakura ran to her room tears streaming down her ashen face, blurring her vision. She slammed the door shut, the noise resounding in the small bedroom. She fell to her knees beside her bed, her forehead pressing into the feather down mattress. She banged her head against the mattress softly, the overwhelming grief shaking her body and contorting her vision.

"What did I do to deserve this?" her voice was raw with emotion.

She stayed like that for several moments more, her sobs echoing throughout the room as her shoulders shook form the shear force of her grief, the echoes sounding unearthly and filled with an almost animal like pain. She put her quivering to her face wiping away the tears that slipped from her eyes. The sobs became softer and quieter, then stopped completely. Her pained expression fading into one of hardness, resembling a face etched in stone.

She forced herself to stand up and walked stiffly, almost unfeelingly to her dresser jerking her drawer open, pulling from within clothes, cosmetics, and toiletry and rudely shoving them into a near by messenger bag. She stood zipping the bulging compartment, slinging it across her body. She stood staring at the wooden dresser for a moment, before kicking the open drawer shut. The wood cracked slightly and she smiled.

She turned to study her reflection in her floor length mirror, standing near the corner. She fingered the silver necklace hanging around her neck, the one her mother had warned her of. The pendant was a beautifully and extravagantly silver etched tiger with kanji words inscribed on the back. As a small child she had once copied the markings on paper and showed a traveling linguist. The linguist had looked at her strangely then patted her head. The young man had written down on the paper the meaning of the words. When she was old enough to read she found out the meaning. The meaning disturbed and intrigued her. The kanji symbols read, "Beware the dark goddess revealed, the princess of youkai."

She studied the rest of her body. She was tall and slightly built, her hair when loose was long past her knees, hanging now in a several looped plaited braid. Her attributes were nice enough, although not attractive. Her eyes greener than an emerald, now bloodshot from so many tears. She was okay, now where near beautiful or even attractive. Her dark hair shining almost blue in the light drifting from the now setting sun outside the bedroom window.

She heard the commotion downstairs before she heard someone call out her name. She grabbed her bag and three other objects as she ran out of the bedroom door. She turned and glanced once more into the abandoned room letting a sigh pass her lips. She turned and continued down the stairs almost stumbling over one of her sisters. The sister was close to her in age, and was shorter than her with sandy locks. Tears streamed down the older girl's face, she patted her head and smiled warmly. Their hands clasped and eyes met before she reluctantly turned and once again began her journey down the stairs.

Once upon reaching the bottom step, she saw the short raven haired beauty standing inside their foyer. She pushed her shoulders back and held her head high forcing her face to remain blank, then mentally prepared herself for the encounter. Only after she was sure she could maintain her composure did she go to meet them. She strode purposely towards them ignoring the elder woman's teary gaze, the woman who she thought for so long to be her mother. She pushed the thought aside and faced the newcomer.

She smiled coldly, bow her stiff form slightly. The girl look her over, sighing. She bowed back in kind to Sakura. Sakura let the smile disappear as the girl stuck out a welcoming hand. She stared at the hand a moment then chose to ignore it all together. The girl smiled encouragingly, but Sakura easily ignored that as well.

"You must be Sakura, I take it?" she flinched at Sakura's frowning nod.

"Sakura- " the old woman's words were cut off by the usually sweet natured girl's cold, inhospitable glare.

"I am ready to leave, may we be on our way, or is there pressing business that holds us here?" Sakura brushed by them, leaving her cold stinging words, not waiting for a reply but instead walking outside the house.

The girl sighed, exchanging glances with the woman opposite her. She let her forgotten hand fall back to her side, turning towards the door. She stopped as she felt a hand lightly but firmly grip her upper arm. She turned to face a sandy haired blonde slightly shorter than herself. The girl's face was tearstained and the hand on her arm trembled slightly.

"Be easy on her, she isn't mean on purpose. She's just lost, she doesn't know how to handle all of this," the girl's voice was small and pained as she whispered the words to the taller girl. She nodded silently turning and striding through the still opened front door closing it slowly behind her.

Outside Sakura sat upon an outdoor bench, weathered from many summers. Her katana strapped securely to her back, her two swords strapped to her waist on one side, and the messenger bag slung over her one shoulder. She stared idly at the grass until she heard the door open on silent hinges. She watched as the young dark haired girl followed her out moments later looking slightly depressed.

Sakura stood and walked confidently along side of the girl, once she had reached her spot as she sat on the concrete bench. Outside the family gate they took a right leading them towards the dense forests on the outer ranges of the Tanner's grounds. The continues walking until the reached the forest line, not a word uttered between them through the many mile journey. The dark haired girl was sweating profusely, while Sakura was not even the slightest bit winded.

The continued to trek on into the woods. Sakura stared straight ahead, thinking silently to herself. The girl took it as the chance to study her often, trying to make more out of her blank features, more out of the young girl who was once considered a sweet young child, now behaving more like a- well she wasn't sure just what she was behaving like. The continued the same what uncomfortable silence for several hours more, forging their way through the forest. Sakura following the girl when the path became narrow.

"My name is Kagome Higurashi. I am from this era, born and raised. I am a miko, a priestess. I guess I'll tell you about myself, since you'll have to know either way."

Sakura's eyes widened at the sudden chatter. Kagome missed the action as she turned her back to the younger girl. Sakura's stony mask almost fell away at the girl's mask almost fell away at the girl's sudden and very much wanted friendliness, but the dark void and coldness in her heart refused to let it fell. Kagome continued her unilateral conversation.

"I am sixteen years old, and you are fourteen correct? Well fourteen in human years. My friends, who you will meet soon, help me search for the shards of the Shikon No Tama. The Jewel of Four Souls, shattered into a million pieces when struck by my sacred arrow as I tried to kill a crow youkai, now we travel trying to find the shards before an evil hanyou by the name of Naraku finds them to become all the more powerful and use his skills against us. My friends consist of a monk named Miroku, watch yourself around him, he's a major perv and is a little too free with his hands. He has a hole in his hand created by the evil Naraku, its is a wind tunnel that sucks everything into its black void never to be seen again. Every year the hole in his hand grows larger and will one day swallow him body and soul to be passed down to his male child unless he defeats and kills Naraku.

Then there's Sango, she used to be a demon slayer, her family and village were slaughtered by Naraku, and he has in his possession her brother, Kohaku, and it tears her apart. She and Miroku have a thing for each other, although you couldn't tell it by the way they treat one another at times. Sango is my best friend, she's really been there for me.

Of course then there's Shippo, my surrogate son. He's a kitsune, a fox demon, his family was slaughtered- well anyways he's with us now and we take care of him. He's kind and lovable, I'm sure you'll like him.

Last is Inuyasha, he's a whole other story. Inuyasha is just Inuyasha it's hard to explain. Sometimes he says things he doesn't mean and explodes on you, but you know he cares he just doesn't know how to show it. I admitted my love to him not to long ago, but to him I think I will just be a reincarnation of his first love, Kikyo. He's an Inu hanyou."

As she finished the soliloquy, slightly out of breath, the reached a clearing. In the middle of the clearing stood an old abandoned wooden well. She walked to the well and stood by it looking down in its eternal depths. Sakura came to stand behind her, the stone mask still firmly in place.

"Well, let's go," Kagome's voice, echoing through the depths, held a clear not of amusement as she and the obedient human puppet jumped precariously into the well.

_A/N: Definitely not my best... I could have done so much better....but there you go for those who asked I so graciously put up the second chapter... I know it took a while but only because no one reviewed and I said not until I had 15... I gave in to my friends begging me to post more so here I am doing it ) hope u enjoy and r&r if only to give me flames...it'd be fun to make fun of me..._

_just press that button and the rest is simple_

_V_

_V_

_V_

_V_


	3. AN

Okay here's how it is for all you people out there reading this story. I have switched fanfic websites-- I am now over on Adult Fan Fiction. It has more variety than I could find over here on Fanfiction. So anyone who wants to continue reading this particular story come check it out over at the other place... Because I will no longer update over here.


End file.
